Power Rangers Cyber Force
by Blackjack-2004
Summary: A major crossover between Power Rangers, ReBoot, and various AnimesVideo Games. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Brief Introduction

I would just like to give a brief explanation of this fic.

This is a result of both boredom, and an English assignment I did in grade 11. For some reason, I got 98 on it. So I figured I'd expand on it and share it with all you people who need something "interesting" to read. Enjoy!

Jeff (a.k.a. Blackjack)


	2. Killabyte: Uploaded!

**Chapter I: Killabyte Uploaded**

**"B**ob!" Dot Matrix yelled to her fiance. Bob just plummeted to the ground, making contact with the rock quarry directly below. "It can't be. . . BOB!" Matrix cried with rage. Dot was too broken up to do anything. Matrix ran over and held her close. "Sis, I don't know what to say. I can't believe it myself."

"You had better believe it, Boy. I have finally defeated the legendary Guardian known as Bob. Now you are all next!" the tall blue robot-like figure laughed. "Megabyte. . ." Matrix growled. His dog, Frisket, growled along with him. Frisket never liked viruses, and Megabyte was the worst they had ever encountered. "Calm down, Sparky. Phong will think of something," AndrAia said, trying to soothe the savage Matrix. All of a sudden, a silver aura engulfed Matrix, Dot, AndrAia, Frisket, and the unconscious Bob. The aura vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and it took the warriors with it. "Blast! I was hoping to finish that Guardian permanently," Megabyte said.

"Phong, will Bob be alright?" Matrix asked the wise overseer of Mainframe. "I do not know, child. He has sustained a massive injury to his spinal cord. There is no hope without Bob," Phong responded. A small grunt escaped Bob's mouth at that moment. "Phong. . ." Bob said, with a raspy voice. Everyone in the room rushed over to see Bob. "What is it, Bob?" Phong asked. "Megabyte. . . has gained access to the Write Dimension. He's going to. . . go to the User's world. . ." Bob managed to say. "What does that have to do with us?" Matrix asked. Bob managed to point to the picture of him that was on Phong's wall. "Behind that picture. . . is a box containing the. . . six legendary Keytools. Cyber Force Morphers. . ." Bob explained. "Upload yourself . . . with Megabyte. You'll receive a. . . human form and select. . . six people to use. . . the Morphers." The gang just looked at Bob. "Why didn't we use these in the first place?" Matrix asked. Bob just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. "Let him rest, Matrix. I must do as Bob wished," Phong said. He hovered over to Bob's picture and took it off the wall. A box was in the space behind the picture. Phong took the box down and opened it. Six Keytools were there, just as Bob had said. "Matrix, defend the system against any evil that Megabyte unleashes. I must go," Phong said. "I'll defend the system. Contact us if you need any extra help," Matrix responded. "Phong. . . wait," Bob said. Phong hovered back over to the injured Guardian.

"To activate the Morphers. . . I must call upon. . . the hidden spirits that reside within them." Bob sat up on the sofa and pointed his keytool, Glitch, towards the Morphers. "Red, yellow, blue. Black, white, and silver. Unto those whose souls are pure, the legendary powers we do deliver!" Bob recited. For a moment, nothing happened. "Bob, maybe they're broken," Enzo said. "Just. . . wait," Bob said as he lid back down. All of a sudden, the six Morphers began to glow their respective colors. A rainbow aura engulfed Phong and his metamorphosis began.

From underneath his body, two legs sprouted. His arms expanded and his hands became human-like. His neck became thicker and his head transformed to resemble that of old martial arts masters in old kung-fu movies. An old Chinese robe appeared around him and he floated back down to the ground.

"Phong?" AndrAia asked, wide-eyed. "It is Master Phong now, child. That is how I shall be known in the User's world. Now Bob, how do I get there?" Phong asked. "I'll do that part too. Lion, Griffin, Tiger, Unicorn, Dragon, and Eagle. Guide this one to the world in peril," Bob recited. Another rainbow aura engulfed Phong and he was lifted up off the ground. "Turbo has already uploaded a base of operations in the User's world. From there, lock the Morphers into the mainframe. They will find their chosen bodies. The other Guardians know of this. They will help out as best they can. When my back heals, I'll come and help out too," Bob explained. "Good luck, Phong!" Matrix yelled. Frisket barked in unison with the others saying goodbye to Phong.

Bob lid back down as gently as he could. "Dot? How come you haven't said anything?" She turned and looked at Bob, tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you were dead for sure. Megabyte's new upgrade to a Trojan Horse has worried us all. What kind of havoc will he release on the User's world?" She asked. "More than he has caused here. He has the ability to create viruses out of anything now. The Cyber Force Rangers will have a tough time defeating him. But I know they will be able to do it," Bob replied.

"This must be my new home," Phong said to himself. He looked around the base that Turbo had uploaded. Computers were on every wall. The room had a octagonal shape, so there were eight computers. A giant sphere was in the center of the room, and fluorescent lights lit the room brightly. A regular off-white light was on above one of the computers, and all the other lights were off.

"I am guessing that the only one lit up is mine. And I must insert the Morphers into the other computers," Phong thought. He walked over to the computer to the right of his and placed one Morpher into the only empty slot in front of the computer. A red light went on above the screen. He continued placing the Morphers into the slots until there was only one empty space, which was to the left of his computer. The other respective lights (pure white, blue, yellow, black, and silver) went on in unison.

"What is the last screen for?" Phong wondered. He then walked over to his computer and sat back. "Would be nice if I had some help around here," He thought. Suddenly, a door opened up and in walked two men. One wearing red, and the other wearing blue. "Phong!" The man in blue exclaimed. "By the code. Hack? Slash? Is it really you?" Phong asked. "You better believe it. Turbo asked us to come here as assistance to you and the chosen ones," Hack responded. "How am I supposed to summon the chosen ones?" Phong asked them. "You already have. Bob sent out messages to six humans and warned them of an impending threat to this world. They sent replies back to Bob, and the Morphers were prepared for them. Locking the Morphers into the Mainframe has alerted the chosen ones that the danger has arrived. They should be here any minute," Slash explained.

As if on command, the six computers lit up brightly to their corresponding colors. Colored lights in the shapes of humans formed in front of the computers. There were four males and two females. They each stepped out from the auras and became completely visible. "Greetings. I am Master Phong, a close friend of the Guardian Bob, the one who summoned you all," Phong said to the teenagers. "I'm Kent Strong, black belt in karate, given the powers of the Red Dragon," The male from the red aura said. A young female stepped out from the white aura. "I'm Emily Paterson, aspiring artist, fueled by the noble White Tiger." Another young male stepped out from the blue aura. "Alex Jones here. I'm a hacker extraordinaire. The Blue Unicorn has been given to me." Another female, of Asian descent, stepped out from the yellow aura. "I am Ashley Kwan, florist from the heart of the Philippines. Bob has given me the powers of the Yellow Griffin." A young male stepped out of the black aura. "I'm Jake Simmons. Skateboarding's my game, Black Lion is my strength." And then a tall male stepped out from the silver aura. "I'm Jeff Blackwood, anime fanatic, bestowed with the power of the great Silver Eagle."

"Now that the introductions have been put to one side, do you all know why you are here?" Phong asked. "Yeah. Bob warned us about some Virus known as Killabyte," Emily replied. "Killabyte? I only know of Megabyte," Phong said. "Bob told us about Megabyte, but told us that his coming to this world would cause him to downgrade to Killabyte." "Anyway, Killabyte is soon going to start wreaking havoc on your world, as he did to Mainframe. You must harness the powers of your Guardian Beasts as soon as Killabyte begins his rampage," Phong explained.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off in the base, which startled everyone. "What was that?" Ashley asked. "That's the alarm. Killabyte has begun his rampage," Slash responded. "Alright everyone, grab your morphers and we'll teleport you to his location. He's in downtown St. John's, Newfoundland," Phong said. The teenagers ran to their respective computers, picked up their keytools, strapped them on, and were suddenly warped to St. John's.

"Cower before me, pitiful mortals! I am Killabyte!" The virus bellowed as he ran down Topsail Road. Suddenly, six beams of light shot down in front of him. "What!?" Killabyte yelled as he jumped back. Then the six teenagers chosen by Bob stepped out of the light. "Killabyte, if you want domination of the world, you have to go through us to do it!" Alex exclaimed. "And if you pitiful humans wish to destroy me, you have to go through my army. Nulltrons, attack!" Killabyte yelled. On command, at least two dozen slime-like warriors appeared between Killabyte and the teens. "Lets get 'em guys!" Kent yelled. The others nodded and they all ran towards the Nulltrons. They began fighting the warriors, with barrages of karate moves and anything else they could think of. Sadly, the Nulltrons had the upper hand against them.

"We need more power!" Jake yelled, trying to stand up after being thrown to the ground by a Nulltron. "We have to harness the powers. It's the only way to get through," Jeff called back. The six teens stood up and regrouped. "What's this?" Killabyte said in awe. "Ready? Log on!" they yelled.

The six teens crossed their left arms in front of them, until their fists were almost touching the right corners of their jaws. "Cyber Force!" They then raised their left arms into the air, right arm tight to their sides. Then they extended their arms out by their sides, with two fingers extended on their right hands. Then they brought their arms together, with the extended fingers touching their left wrists, the right arm straight across their chests and the left arm pointing upwards. "Online!"

"Cyber Force Black - Lion!" Jake yelled. He crossed his arms in front of his face and slowly brought them down close to his sides. A black-and-white jumpsuit appeared on his body and a black helmet shaped like a lion's head appeared on his head. "Logged on!"

"Cyber Force White - Tiger!" Emily yelled. She followed the same motions as Jake, only her jumpsuit was white-and-pink. Her helmet resembled the head of a white tiger. "Logged on!"

"Cyber Force Blue - Unicorn!" Alex yelled. He also followed the same movements as the others. A blue-and-white jumpsuit appeared on his body, and his helmet resembled a unicorn's head. "Logged on!"

"Cyber Force Yellow - Griffin!" Ashley yelled. The same movements were also followed, a yellow-and-white jumpsuit appeared on her body, and a helmet resembling a griffin's head appeared on her head. "Logged on!"

"Cyber Force Red - Dragon!" Kent yelled. Once again, same movements were used. A red-and-white jumpsuit appeared on his body, and a dragon-head helmet appeared on his head. "Logged on!"

"Cyber Force Silver - Eagle!" Jeff yelled. Same movements were once again followed. A silver-and-white jumpsuit appeared on his body, and a golden chest shield appeared over his shoulders and extended down to his belt buckle. His helmet resembled the head of an eagle. "Logged on!"

"To mend and defend. . . Power Rangers Cyber Force!" They yelled. "Mend and defend?! That Guardian lives!" Killabyte bellowed. "Nulltrons attack!" The slime warriors charged at the rangers, ready to take them out. "Lets get 'em!" Jeff commanded. The others nodded and they all ran at the Nulltrons. With another fury of karate moves, the Nulltrons were quickly taken out. "Man these powers rock!" Jake yelled. Their cheering was cut short when the unconscious Nulltrons suddenly got up and merged into one warrior. The rangers took their battle stances and waited for the next attack. "Phong, what is this thing?" Kent said aloud. Phong's voice came through a small radio system built into everyone's helmet. "You must combine your Cyber Weapons. It is the only way to defeat the Super Null," he instructed. "Alright. Cyber Weapons online!" Jeff yelled.

"Black Lion Fist!" Jake yelled. A small gauntlet appeared on his hand, with the glove resembling a lion's head.

"White Tiger Fang!" Emily yelled. Two small daggers appeared in her hands, each resembled fangs from a tiger. They were even white with black stripes.

"Unicorn Horn Drill!" Alex yelled. A large horn appeared over his fist and began spinning around rapidly.

"Griffin Claw!" Ashley yelled. A claw that was half lion-half eagle appeared on her hand, with sharp talons protruding from it.

"Dragon Lance!" Kent yelled. A long red spear appeared in his hand, and it had a small dragon's head on the tip.

"Eagle Talon!" Jeff finished. A sharp claw, resembling the talons of an eagle, appeared over Jeff's fist.

"Now Phong said to combine these things, so lets do it!" Kent commanded.

The Unicorn Drill attached to the top of the Lance, with the Tiger Fangs attaching to each side on their edges, with blade pointing outwards. The Lance slid into the opening of the Lion Fist's mouth, where the fingers wrapped around. And the Griffin Claw and Eagle Talon attached securely to each side of the Lion Fist. The entire combined weapon began to glow, and it morphed into a large broadsword.

"Norton Defender. . . online!" The six rangers yelled. The Super Null stared at the blade and tried to retreat. "Not so fast. Deletion Slash!" The rangers yelled. They made a circle in the air with the sword, and then slashed through the center. A powerful blade of light shot towards the Super Null and made direct contact with him. He was gone in the blink of an eye. The Norton Defender then separated into it's individual components. "That was awesome!" Jeff exclaimed. "You said it. But we'd better get back to HQ now," Alex said. The others nodded and they put their hands on either side of their belt buckles. In a flash of light, they were transported back to the base where Phong, Hack, and Slash were waiting.

"Well done, rangers. I am very proud of you all," Phong said upon their arrival. "But the Nulltrons are nothing compared to what Killabyte can create. The Norton Defender is your best weapon now. But in time, more weapons will be at your disposal." "Whatever Killabyte throws at us will go flying right back at him!" Jake exclaimed. "You said it. Killabyte doesn't stand a chance," Kent said. The others nodded in unison. "Power Rangers Cyber Force!" The six rangers cheered.

_**D**oes Killabyte have any more plans other than the Nulltrons? And will the Rangers be able to defeat them? Find out in Chapter II of Power Rangers: Cyber Force!_

_Chapter II: Zord Power - Online!_


	3. Zord Power: Online!

**Chapter II: Zord Power - Online!**

"**O**nce again, congratulations on your first victory Rangers. I can tell that this will be one of many," Phong said. "Thanks Phong, but how do we plan on disguising the morphers? People will begin to get suspicious if they see these on our wrists," Kent asked. "There is no need to worry about that. News reporters were all over the scene. They caught all the footage, so your identities need not be secret. Your friends may assist with any data uploading that will me needed. Just give me the names eventually and they will be given access to the Supercomputer, home of the Guardians," Phong replied. "Makes sense to me. I already know seven people who can be of excellent assistance with everything around the base," Jeff said. "Really? Who?" Emily asked him.

"My very good friends Matt, Chris, JC, Leslie, Alex, Wilson, and Sandi. They are all very fluent with computers and quite intelligent. If any upgrades need to be made or uploaded, they can help," he replied. "Very well, Jeff. You may tell them that they have been designated as official assistants to the Cyber Force," Phong said. "Now you must all get back to your homes. Return to school and get your education." "Alright. Contact us if you need anything," Jake told him. "Will do. Take care, Rangers," Slash said as the six teens warped out of the base and back to their homes.

"Phong, didn't we forget to give them something?" Hack asked him. "I have no idea what... Their icons! We forgot the give them their Icons!" Phong exclaimed

"Curses! Bob is alive and has chosen new Guardians! How can we possibly stop them?" Killabyte bellowed. "Now, now brother. Calm down. We have many viruses that can keep them at bay until you regain your true from," a tall slender woman said to Killabyte. "You do have a point, Hexadecimal. Maybe you and Scuzzy would like to select the first in our army to take on those Guardians," he responded. "It would be our pleasure, dear brother. In fact, we already have one."

A door opened up adjacent to Killabyte's throne and a large sword-wielding warrior marched in. "I am Trojakon, one of the many Trojan Horse type viruses in your army. I can disguise myself as anything or anyone. What is your wish, Lord Killabyte?" The warrior said as he kneeled down before the mighty virus. "My wish is for you to handle the problem of the Power Rangers. They must be eliminated. That Silver one must be first to go. He has already formed a group to help destroy us," Killabyte explained. "Very well then. I shall lure him into aiding his friends, and defeat him from there," Trojakon said as he warped away from the Tor. "Excellent," Killabyte sneered.

"So that's the full story, Jeff?" Matt asked him back at their school. "Yeah. I've chosen you as aids to the Guardians. Creating and downloading updates, fighting alongside the others and myself. No major job. I'll just get you registered," Jeff explained to his friends. He then proceeded to activate his Morpher and call up Phong. "Silver to Phong. You there?" Jeff said.

"I am here, Jeff. You are with your friends you mentioned to me yesterday?" Phong said as a hologram of him appeared before Jeff and his friends. "Yeah. These are the ones. They're ready to be registered to the Supercomputer. You can proceed when ready," Jeff said to the hologram. "Very well. Aim your Morpher at them and I will handle the rest." "You're the boss. Stand together everyone," Jeff said to his friends. The seven teens grouped together as a rainbow aura engulfed them for a minute. "There you go. You seven now have complete access to the Supercomputer. And I have the perfect initial assignment for you," Phong said to them. "What would that be?" Sandi asked him. "There is currently only one weapon available for downloading: the Cyber Zords. Six machines made to battle Killabyte's viruses," Phong explained.

Just then, the bell went for their next class to start. "Well we'll have to start uploading these things during Integrated, Jeff. You can help out seeing as you know how to access the Supercomputer," Chris said. "Ok then. Thanks, Phong. Silver out," Jeff said as he deactivated the Morpher. The eight teens then headed off for their next class, five of which were in the Integrated Systems 1205 course.

"Kent, you alright dude?" Jake asked. "Yeah I'm good. I just got the feeling that something's up," Kent responded. Then as if on command, Jake's Morpher began to beep. He lifted it to his mouth and activated the communication link. "Black here. What up?"

"Jake! It's Emily. Me, Ashley, and Alex are under attack. Contact Jeff and transport to our school. It's in Corner Brook," Emily said just before ending transmission. "You hurry and teleport. I'll call Jeff," Kent said to Jake. "I'm on it. Meet ya there, bro." Jake pressed one of the buttons on his Morpher and vanished in a flash of black light. "I hope Phong will have some idea about this," Kent said as he began to locate Jeff's Morpher.

"Red to Silver. You read?" The voice through Jeff's Morpher said. "Jeff here. What's up, Kent?" Jeff replied. "Who is it Jeff?" Chris said, turning away from our project to listen in on the transmission. "It's Kent, the Red Ranger. Something must be up."

"Me and Jake just got a transmission from Emily in Corner Brook. Their school is under attack by one of Killabyte's goons. We need your help immediately. I'm on my way there now. I'll meet ya there," Kent explained as the transmission ended. I looked at Chris, Matt, Leslie, and JC. "Start uploading the Zords. This is the time to start testing them," he said. "Mr. Matthews, I gotta run and help out." "Go on, Jeff. Don't forget to check out first," his teacher said to him. "Sure thing, sir," Jeff said as he bolted out the door and ran to the office to check out. After doing so, he pressed a button on his Morpher and warped to Corner Brook in a flash of silver light.

"Where's Jeff when ya need him?" Jake asked, struggling to stand up after being struck down by a Nulltron. Just then, a silver beam of light came down in the corridor of Emily's school in Corner Brook. "How's that for service?" Jeff said as he stepped out of the light. "Good timing, Jeff. These Nulls are more powerful than the pervious ones," Kent replied as he limped over to the Silver Ranger. "Maybe there's a way to beat them without morphing," Jeff said as he went to help Emily, Ashley, and Alex stand up. "There is one," A voice said.

"That you Phong?" Alex asked. "Yes it is I. There is a way to defeat these new upgraded Nulls without having to morph. Just activate Icon Mode on your Morphers and give the command 'ReBoot'," Phong explained, "You will be transformed into the inner spirit within you based upon your best interests." "It's worth a shot," Jeff said. The others nodded and they crossed their arms in front of them. "Icon Mode – ReBoot!" They yelled as the executed the final move they used for activating the Morph Sequences.

A black aura surrounded Jake as he was transformed into a high-speed skateboard warrior.

A white aura engulfed Emily as she was transformed into a graceful amazoness.

A blue aura enveloped Alex as he became a warrior with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry.

A yellow aura surrounded Ashley and she became a griffin tamer.

A red aura engulfed Kent as he emerged as a martial arts master.

And a silver aura enveloped Jeff as he emerged wearing a long red trench coat and his hair spiked up high.

"Jeff, what are you supposed to be?" Kent asked him. "From the looks of things, I've become Vash the Stampede," Jeff replied. "And his power is what?" Ashley asked. Jeff looked at a few of the Nulls and looked them dead in their lifeless faces. He rolled forward and pulled out a silver shotgun. He let six shots fire and took out each Null. "Expert marksman," Jeff responded, smiling. "Nice. Stand back and we'll take out the rest," Kent said. Jeff nodded as the other ran to the Nulls, attacking with their new weaponry. Each Null fell easily. "Well these new powers are quite impressive," Alex said after firing off a plasma blaster at the final Null. "Oh yeah. But something seems wrong," Jeff replied, placing his gun in its holster. Just then, a beeping noise echoed through the corridor of the school. "White here. What's up, Phong?" Emily said into her Morpher.

"One of Killabyte's viruses has begun to attack Jeff's school. You must teleport there immediately," Phong explained. "The guys are still busy uploading the Zords. This virus must know of the plan and is trying to stop them. But we'll stop him!" Jeff said with determination. The others nodded at him and they all pressed one of the buttons on their Morphers. IN flashes of light corresponding to their Ranger colors, they were warped back to Lester Pearson Memorial High.

"Well, Phong said that there was a virus here, but I can't detect him on the Morpher," Jake said, taking a quick scan of the school. Suddenly, a tall figure appeared from around the corner. "Mr. Roebotham? I thought that you were supposed to be in class now," Jeff said to the new science teacher. Mr. Roebotham looked at the odd group of teenagers, laughed, and launched a beam of energy at them. "Everyone out of the way!" Kent yelled as everyone jumped clear of the blast. "Mr. Roebotham!? What's going on?" Jeff exclaimed. The teacher just laughed and then transformed into a dark warrior with a long blade by his side. "The virus!" Ashley exclaimed, sounding completely shocked.

"That's right. I am Trojakon. Master Killabyte sent me here to destroy the Silver Ranger and prevent the upload of a supposed new weapon," the warrior explained. "I'd like to see you try. Bring it on, punk!" Jeff exclaimed. He took his gun out of the holster and fired six shots at the virus, but he deflected each bullet with his sword. "Pathetic," Trojakon said as he lunged towards Jeff with his sword. Kent ran forward and jumped at the virus, knocking him to one side with a strong kick. "Jeff, use the special weapon of Vash!" a voice from around the corner called out. "Who the?" Jeff thought to himself. A familiar figure poked his head out from the senior high corridor.

"Alex! I almost forgot about that weapon!" Jeff exclaimed. "Everyone, stand back. I'm breaking out the big gun." The other Rangers and Alex nodded and ran for cover. Jeff and Trojakon stood mere feet from each other. He took his gun from the holster and aimed for the virus. "You've already used your bullets against me, Ranger. You have nothing that can stop me!" The virus laughed. Jeff looked at the virus and smirked. His arm then began to glow a bright blue color. The light shone throughout every corridor, and students were flocking out to see what the source was. "Stand back! This will be lethal!" Jeff called out to the students. Everyone went back into the classrooms, but poked their head out to see what was going on.

The silver gun in Jeff's hand slowly merged with the hand and the two became one. A large silver spike emerged from his shoulder and small wings sprouted from it. The place where his hand once was became a long silver gun barrel with a large energy orb where his elbow once was. His arm them emitted a bright flash of light as the transformation completed.

"Typhoon Power: Activated!"

"What the?!" Trojakon exclaimed. A large beam of silver energy then emerged from the barrel of the gun and became larger as it approached Trojakon. It then made contact and exploded on contact with the virus. "Guys, now we Morph and use the Defender!" Jeff exclaimed, powering down the gun. The others nodded at him and they regrouped. "Cyber Force – Online!"

"Cyber Force Black – Lion!"

"Cyber Force White – Tiger!"

"Cyber Force Blue – Unicorn!"

"Cyber Force Yellow – Griffin!"

"Cyber Force Red – Dragon!"

"Cyber Force Silver – Eagle!"

"Logged on! Power Rangers Cyber Force! Force Weapons – online!" The six Rangers yelled as they materialized their weapons and once again, combined them into the Norton Defender. "Norton Defender – Deletion Slash!" They yelled as they attacked what was left of the mighty Trojakon. The remnants of the virus exploded and the Defender separated again. "Awesome! That's how it's done!" Jake exclaimed, claiming a high-five from the rest of the Rangers. Each Ranger then undid the clips on each side of their helmets and removed them. Several students emerged from their classrooms to see the Rangers' faces for themselves. The victory was short lived, as the pile of rubble that was Trojakon suddenly lifted up and floated outside the school.

"That can't be good, can it?" Ashley said. "It doesn't look so," Jeff replied. The six teens ran outside of the school only to find a gigantic version of the virus they had just destroyed behind the school. "Great! Now how are we supposed to destroy that?" Kent exclaimed. There was a moment of silence while they thought about a plan. Jeff then snapped his fingers and ran back into the school. "Running?! That's not much of a plan, Jeff!" Jake called out.

Jeff ran down the new corridor of the school to the computer lab where he was before leaving suddenly. "Chris! How's the upload?" Jeff called out, scanning the room for his friend. He then found Chris exactly where he was during the last class. "It's done, Jeff. The instructions said to activate Mode 3 on the Morphers and say 'Cyber Zords Online'," Chris explained. "Thanks, man. I'll let you know how they run," Jeff said as he quickly put his helmet back on and ran outside.

"Guys! Activate Morpher Mode 3!" Jeff commanded when he arrived back to where the others were. The others nodded and put their helmets back on. They all pressed a button on their Morphers and waited for the next command. Jeff held his Morpher to his mouth and gave the command, "Cyber Zords Online!" For a moment nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble and a large black lion ran down the road and stopped in front of the virus. A white tiger, blue unicorn, and yellow griffin then followed him. "Awesome! The Zords are amazing!" Emily said with astonishment. There was a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder and a mighty red dragon and a silver eagle flew down from the clouds and hovered above the other Zords. "Amazing. Okay guys. Time to power them up," Jeff commanded as he leapt into the air and landed on his Zord. He was then transported within the Zord and into a central cockpit. There was a slot in front of the main screen that was the exact shape of his Morpher. "When you get into the cockpits, insert your Morphers into the slot in from of you," Jeff radioed before inserting his Morpher. The others nodded at each other, jumped into their Zords, and inserted the Morphers. "Now what, Phong?" Alex said aloud in the Zord. "Activate the transformation," Phong's voice said in each Zord. "Ready guys?" Kent said into the radio transmitter in front of him. "Ready!" The others replied.

"Transformation activate!"

The Lion Zord leaped into the air and his legs folded up underneath him. The body then split down the middle and opened up. Each side then turned to form a pair of shoulder pads. The Tiger's legs folded up and then it separated into two parts. Each half then attached to the shoulder pads, with the head part acting as hands. The Dragon's head detached and the body then folded up to act as two legs and attached to the bottom end of the Lion. The Griffin and Unicorn then folded up and attached to each end of the Dragon that protruded from the Lion. The Eagle flew down behind and attached securely to back of the Lion, with it's wings folding down around the entire body. The mouth of the dragon then opened to reveal a warrior's face and it attached to the top of the body. The entire structure then landed back on the ground in front of Trojakon.

"Cyber Force Megazord – Online!"

"This can't be!" Trojakon exclaimed, gazing in fear at the monstrous robot that loomed before him. He unsheathed his saber and began attack the Megazord with a flurry of slashes, but sadly none of them had any effect. "Flight Mode initiate!" The six Rangers yelled from within the central cockpit that was cleverly concealed in the Lion's head, which now acted as the chestplate. The Eagle's wings then unfolded and the giant Zord lifted into the air. A large sword then materialized in the Zord's hand. "Cyber Force Megazord Saber – Online!" They yelled. The Zord then flew at astronomic speed towards the giant virus and gave one mighty slash with its saber. It then landed on the ground behind the virus, as a flash of light emerged from the chest of Trojakon. He then exploded and all traces of him vanished.

"Excellent!" Kent exclaimed as he high-fived the other Rangers. "Oh yeah. The Zords are absolutely astounding," Alex said, returning the high-five. The six teens then jumped out of the cockpit and landed in front of the school. "Power down!" they commanded as their jumpsuits and helmets vanished and they stood wearing the clothes that they wore to school that day. Chris, Leslie, JC, and Matt all came running out of the school to greet the heroes. "Well, how do the Zords run, guys?" Chris asked. "Much better than we anticipated, man. But there's gonna be a lot more to upload in the not too distant future. I can tell," Jeff replied.

"Blast! The weaponry of the Guardians is too powerful!" Killabyte bellowed, shaking the walls of the Tor. "Calm down, dear brother. I just might have the one thing that can defeat those pests with ease. I've sent Scuzzy to begin uploading the necessary components that we need," Hexadecimal replied in an attempt to soothe the savage Killabyte. "How long until this new weapon is ready, sister?" "Give me another three weeks. Uploading the files is the easy part. Finding the necessary items may take a while. But I promise that the Rangers will be powerless against this new force. Muwahaa ha ha!" Hexadecimal laughed.

_**W**hat does Hexadecimal have planned for our heroes? Will they be able to withstand the so-called "unstoppable force"? Find out in the next chapter of Power Rangers Cyber Force!_

_Chapter III: Mini-series Part I – A Least-Likely Enemy_


	4. MiniSeries part I: A Least Likely Enemy

Chapter III: Mini-series Part I – A Least-Likely Enemy 

_The past couple of weeks have been astounding for our heroes. A new upgrade was discovered that allowed the Red Dragon Zord and the Silver Eagle Zord to transform into warrior modes. The Eagle's warrior mode has been classed as the Eagle Force Megazord, the Dragon warrior is the Dragon Force Megazord, and the Cyber Force Megazord that was introduced in the previous chapter is now known as the Cyber Eagle Megazord. The threats from Killabyte have continuously grown stronger, but our heroes have defeated them without much difficulty. Little did Phong or any of the Rangers know, a new threat was lurking in the shadows of the Tor, waiting for the time to strike. Will this force be the downfall of our heroes? To find out, read ahead in the first-ever Power Rangers Cyber Force Mini-Series!_

**"W**ell, students, we have a new teacher that is supposed to start in September, but will be joining the staff early," The principal of Jeff's school said at the assembly that day. "Who do you think he'll be replacing?" Jeff whispered to JC. "With the luck you guys have been having it'll probably be Vince," He replied, taking a good shot at the Physics and Chemistry crew. "Please welcome Dr. Thomas Oliver. He will be replacing Mr. Farr until he returns from his leave of absence" Mr. Sturge continued. "Told ya," JC laughed. The new teacher then stepped up to the microphone. He was about six feet tall with short, spiky black hair and a goatee. He wore silver-rimmed glasses and a khaki vest, along with black cargo pants and a gray shirt. "Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Oliver, but you can call me Dr. O. I've taught at Reefside High School in Australia, and I hope to introduce you all to the wonderful world of archaeology to you all," The teacher introduced himself as he stepped back and let Mr. Sturge take over. "With the addition of Dr. Oliver, Mr. Jamie Roebotham will be heading back to university to finish his studies, but we do thank him very much for his services." There was a round of applause and some cheering from the student body.

The bell then rang and the students were dismissed from the assembly and sent back to class. It was just pure luck that Jeff had Chemistry, so he could get to see Dr. Oliver's teaching abilities for himself. He went to class and sat in his usual seat near the window. Dr. Oliver then came in and introduced himself once more. He then proceeded with the role call, just to familiarize himself with his new students. "Jeff Blackwood?" He called out. Jeff then raised his hand to signal that he was there. Dr. Oliver then continued to call out the names of the students in the class. "Man, there's something about him that I can't put my finger on," Jeff thought to himself.

"Hexadecimal!" Killabyte bellowed. "Yes, brother. What is it?" The female virus responded. "Have the preparations for our new weapon been completed?" "As a matter of fact, dear brother, the new weapon is ready and awaiting your command," Hexadecimal responded.

A loud echo came from a dark hallway and a tall figure stood within the shadows. A long cloak covered him, but it was quite obvious that he was wearing strong shoulder armor. "I will do what your viruses have failed to do, Lord Killabyte. And that is destroy the Power Rangers!" The figure said in a deep voice. "Excellent! Lets see you do it by attacking the Silver Ranger in his home school!" Killabyte bellowed as he gave the warrior a massive army of Nulls and sent him to attack Jeff's school once again.

"So Mr. Roebotham has covered all the hydrocarbons up to the esters?" Dr. Oliver asked the students. "That's right," Megan responded. "Then I guess we'll start with the amides now. They are similar to esters, but instead of a carboxylic acid and an alcohol, they are comprised of a carboxylic acid and an amine." Dr. Oliver began to explain. Before he could continue any further, there was a loud crash outside the classroom. "Not now!" Jeff thought. "Dr. Oliver, I gotta go check this out," He said to the teacher. "I don't know if I should let you. Was it usually okay with Mr. Roebotham?" Dr. Oliver asked. "Always was," Erica replied. "Alright then. But hurry back," The teacher said. "Will do," Jeff replied as he dashed out of class and headed to the main lobby.

"There's nothing here," Jeff said to himself. He then looked outside and saw a massive army of Nulls surrounding the school. "This is just great." He then pressed a button on his Morpher and activated the communication link. "Rangers! My school's under attack again. There's a massive army out there and I'm gonna need some backup," He radioed to the others. "Red here. We're on our way," A voice replied. "We'll use Icon Mode on these again," Jeff explained. "Will do. See you soon," Emily's voice responded. "Perfect. Silver out," Jeff ended. He then ran outside the school to confront the enemy.

"Hey! Slimewad! Come and get me!" Jeff taunted the Nulls. "Icon Mode – Reboot!" he yelled as he was once again transformed into Vash. Five beams of light then came down in front of him and the other Rangers, all in Icon Mode, emerged from the light. "Excellent timing, guys. Alex, what's say we break out the heavy artillery?" Jeff asked the Blue Ranger. "Sounds good to me," He replied as he pressed a button on his right wristband. A massive plasma cannon materialized over his shoulder and he kneeled down to handle its power. "Typhoon Power!" Jeff yelled as he once again summoned forth the massive energy cannon he had used several times before. He and Alex stood back-to-back and launched energy blasts at the Nulls, while the others attacked with remainder of the army with their weaponry. In no time at all, the Nulls were quickly defeated. "Well done, Rangers, but now you will fall," A deep voice said as a black flash of light streaked across the parking lot, knocking each Ranger back. "What was that?" Jake asked, struggling to stand.

The streak then materialized into the shape of a cloaked warrior that slowly walked towards the Rangers. "Who are you?" Kent demanded to know. "I'm your worst nightmare. Call me.... Falchion. And as of now, I'm Killabyte's top warrior," The warrior said. "Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that! Ready guys?" Jeff asked. They all nodded in response.

"Cyber Force – Online!"

The six Rangers stood before the new foe, ready to strike. "Force Weapons online!" They yelled as their weapons materialized in their hands. Kent then lunged at Falchion with his Lance, but the warrior threw him to one side like a ball. The others then attacked with their weapons, but were also thrown aside. "He's too powerful! Try the Defender!" Emily exclaimed. They regrouped and proceeded to form the mighty Norton Defender. "Deletion Slash!" They yelled as they launched the energy blade at Falchion, but he deflected it right back at them! The force knocked the Rangers back and caused them to revert back to their human selves. "He's way too powerful," Ashley moaned. "We have to do something," Jeff replied, struggling to stand. "Let me take another shot," Kent said. "Cyber Force – Online!" He yelled as he morphed into the Red Ranger. "Dragon Lance online!"

Kent once again lunged for the unknown warrior, and made direct contact with his left side, inflicting some damage to him and shredding off a section of his cloak. The other Rangers stared and looked at where the cloak was slashed. "Is that...?" Emily said, shocked. "A Keytool?" Jeff finished. "Seems you've figured out that part of my secret," Falchion replied angrily. "That means that he's....!" Jake exclaimed. Falchion then removed the remainder of his cloak to reveal a golden jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. A silver shield covered his upper body and he wore a helmet that resembled the head of a bird. "A Ranger!" Ashley finished. "Impossible..." Kent said with pure shock in his voice. "That's right. I am the Gold Ranger. Falcon Wave!" he yelled as he shot a massive stream of energy at our heroes. Kent reverted back and landed next to his allies. Falchion then vanished in a stream of golden light. "We gotta go see Phong about this. I can't believe it," Alex said as he helped his friends stand. They nodded at him, pressed a button on their Morphers, and were transported to the Mainframe.

"This is terrible! How could this happen?" Phong exclaimed, pacing back and forth the room. The six teens then appeared in the room and approached the wise master. "Phong, can you explain that Gold Ranger who suddenly attacked us?" Ashley asked him. "I can actually. Last week, Hexadecimal launched an attack on the Principle Office in Mainframe. She injured several people and stole Bob's Keytool. She and Killabyte must have uploaded a lost Guardian file into it and created their own Ranger. These powers are unlike any we have seen before. We just may be doomed, "Phong explained. "That's not good. There has to be a way," Jeff thought aloud. "As of now there is no way. The Guardians did make another upgrade, but it is not on their database," Phong replied. "Could Killabyte have uploaded it?" Kent asked.

"It is doubtful. Killabyte infects the folders that he wants before stealing them. This one was still pure," Phong responded. "Then what can we possibly do against him?" Emily said. "As of now there is nothing we can do but keep fighting. I have sensed something odd within your school, Jeff. Something ancient that I cannot explain," Phong added. "That's odd. But instead of worrying about that, lets worry about the Gold Ranger and how to hold him off," Jeff said.

_**W**ell our heroes certainly are in trouble now. What is the ancient power that Phong has sensed? Will the Gold Ranger strike again? Can the Rangers hold him off? Find out in part two of the Cyber Force Miniseries!_

_Chapter IV: Mini-series Part II – Prehistoric Help_


	5. MiniSeries part II: Ancient Prehistoric ...

**Chapter IV: Mini-series Part II – Ancient Prehistoric Help**

**"S**o, Ranger powers have found their way here, along with Evil Ranger powers. That must explain this file I found. Maybe it is for one of the new Rangers. I'll have to see next time they are in need," a figure said, staring long and hard at his computer screen. He then gazed down at his wrist. "I just never thought that this would be used again."

"Phong, is there any explanation as to why Bob's Keytool was stolen? I mean, any of our Morphers could have been used to upload a Ranger power to, right?" Alex asked. "I'm afraid not. Once a Ranger power is uploaded into a Keytool, it can only be upgraded and never re-written. Bob's Keytool never did have a power in it, so it was a prime target for Hexadecimal. Now a new Ranger has been created, and it is now your duty to bring him back to our side," Phong explained to the teens. "But what makes you he can? It is possible that the Ranger file was infected and that it's a virus using the powers against us," Kent added. "It is possible, but we have to find out to be certain. If it is a virus he must be destroyed," Phong replied.

Suddenly, a loud siren went off in the room. "That doesn't sound like the emergency alarm. What is it, Phong?" Jeff asked. "That is the upload siren. But we did not request any uploads. Hack? Slash? Did you upload anything?" He asked the assistants. "Nope. But the computer says that it's coming from Mainframe," Hack replied. "From Mainframe? What can it be?" Ashley asked. A door at the rear of the room opened as two men walked out. One was tall and muscular with a glowing red "M" on his left eye and black hair. He wore a torn leather vest and ragged jeans. The other was slightly shorter with silver hair and a blue jumpsuit. "By the code! I cannot believe it!" Phong exclaimed as the two men came into the light. "Good to see you again, old friend," the shorter man said. "Bob!" Hack and Slash exclaimed.

"Hack. Slash. Good to see you both again also," Bob said as he walked forwards. "And Rangers, I'm glad to meet you." "Likewise. But who's your friend, Bob?" Emily asked as she shook Bob's hand. "I'm Matrix, Bob's brother-in-law. He asked me to come along and help out," the man standing behind Bob said. "So, Bob, tell us how we should go about stopping the Gold Ranger?" Jeff asked the legendary Guardian. "I do have an upgrade for you all now, but only use it in a dire situation. Place your Morphers into the slots at your computers. The upgrade shall commence then," Bob explained. The Rangers nodded and sat down at their computers. They then locked their Morphers into the mainframe and they began to glow their corresponding Ranger colors. When the glowing stopped, they strapped their Morphers back on their wrists. "When the need arises, activate Morpher Mode 4. It will be a useful weapon," Bob said as he sat down.

Then, as if on command, another siren began blaring in the base. "Now that's the emergency alarm. Killabyte has released a virus in St. John's once again. Morph and teleport there immediately," Phong commanded. The six teens nodded and took their usual positions. "Cyber Force – Online!"

"Cyber Force Black – Lion!"

"Cyber Force White – Tiger!"

"Cyber Force Blue – Unicorn!"

"Cyber Force Yellow – Griffin!"

"Cyber Force Red – Dragon!"

"Cyber Force Silver – Eagle!"

"Well, Phong did say there was a virus here, but I can't see it," Jake said as he looked around their location. Suddenly, a mighty earthquake caught them off guard. They turned around only to see the virus towering over the buildings. "Great. Looks like it's Zord time," Jeff commanded. The others nodded and they all pressed a button on their Morphers. "Cyber Zords online!" they yelled as the six mighty machines emerged before the giant virus. The Rangers then jumped into the cockpits of their individual Zords. "Hey Kent. How's about the Force Megazords?" Jeff asked the Red Ranger. "Sounds like a plan. Dragon Force Megazord sequence activate!" Kent yelled.

The Dragon then began to glow a bright red as his tail and neck began to rotate until they were in the arm positions. His chest plate then separated and extended, revealing a smaller body and making his legs longer. The new chest plate then opened and a warrior's head folded out. The massive warrior then hovered above the enemy and stopped glowing.

"Eagle Force Megazord sequence activate!"

The Eagle glowed a bright silver color as its chest plate also separated and extended. Two arms folded out from the last remnants of the Eagle's chest and it's legs extended. The tail then split into three pieces, and two of the pieces folded to form upper leg armor. The head then folded down to become the new chest plate, and an armored head appeared on the top of the body. The warrior stopped glowing and hovered next to the Dragon. The two warriors then landed on each side of the new virus.

"Eagle Wing Blades!" Jeff yelled as he pressed a button on his control panel and the Zord's wings then detached and linked together to form a double-edged sword. "Dragon Flame Cannon!" Kent yelled as he used the Dragon head on the Zord's right hand as a mighty cannon. The flame struck the virus, sending him towards the Eagle Force Megazord. The Zord then slashed the virus with his sword, weakening it greatly. The two might warriors then stood side by side and aimed their weaponry at the virus. "Force Blast – Fire!" They yelled as they launched a mighty blast of energy at the virus, deleting him on contact. "Excellent!" Jeff exclaimed.

A small beeping noise then sounded off in each Zord. "Rangers! The Gold Ranger is back at Jeff's school! You must hurry there immediately!" Phong exclaimed. "Lets go. Maybe Bob's upgrade will help us," Ashley said. "Right," the other Rangers responded as their Zords dashed off towards Wesleyville.

"Cower before me!" the Gold Ranger yelled as he sent an army of Nulls rampaging through the school. "Stop Gold Ranger!" a deep voice yelled. The Ranger then turned around to find Matrix pointing his gun directly in his face. "Ha! You think that little pistol can stop my power?" He laughed as he grabbed Matrix's arm and threw him to one side. "Man, where's those kids when you need 'em?" Matrix growled as he stood up. As if on command, the six teens then appeared in front of Matrix. "Matrix! Are you alright?" Emily asked with concern. "I'm fine. But you've got to stop this guy before he destroys the school," Matrix said as he teleported back to the mainframe. "Should we use the upgrade now?" Jeff asked the others. Before anyone could answer, a black streak when flying across the parking lot and began attacking the Gold Ranger. "What is that?" Jake wondered aloud. "Phong, did you send this guy?" Kent said into his Morpher. "I did not do that. Wait and find out what it is," Phong responded. The blur then materialized between the Rangers and their enemy.

A tall warrior wearing a black and gold jumpsuit stood before them. He had golden shoulder pads and wore a helmet that resembled the head of a dinosaur. A symbol of a dinosaur's footprint was on his chest, and he had a sword on his side.

"Brachio Ranger – Power Up!"

"Brachio Ranger? Where did he come from?" Alex said. "Rangers, strike him now. I've weakened him slightly, but only enough for one final attack," the Black Ranger said. "Lets use Mode 4 now," Jake commanded. The others nodded and pressed a button on their Morphers. "Mode 4 Activate!" They yelled. Their Morphers then glowed their respective colors and changed shape. A small keypad appeared on each Morpher as they stopped glowing. "Bob, what is this?" Jeff said into his Morpher. "This is the Battle Upgrade. Input code 3-5-0 to use the Mega Blast," Bob explained. "It's worth a shot," Ashley nodded at the others as they stood in a V-formation. They extended their arms and aimed for the Gold Ranger. "3-5-0 Mega Blast – fire!" they yelled.

Six mighty beams of light fired from their Morphers, each the respective Ranger color, and struck the Gold Ranger dead on. There was a loud explosion and the Gold ranger stepped out of the flames, with a section of his helmet visor removed. "He's....." Kent trailed off. "I'll be back!" the Gold Ranger exclaimed as he vanished in a golden flash. The six heroes then removed their helmets and went over to the Brachio Ranger.

"Who are you, man? You got some sweet moves," Jake said to him. "Well I guess you would all find out sooner or later who I am, so I guess the time is now," He responded. He then undid the clips on his helmet and removed it. "Now this is too weird," Jeff said, astounded.

"Dr. Oliver? You're a Power Ranger?" Jeff exclaimed. "I am, Jeff. And it seems you are too. This isn't my first time as a Ranger though. I can help you defeat this Gold Ranger also," the new science teacher explained. "You can? How?" Kent asked, astounded that there were other Rangers out there. "I know all about evil Rangers. I used to be one, actually," Dr. Oliver began to explain.

"Several years ago, I fell victim to the spell of the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. She used her powers to turn me into the evil Green Ranger. But with the help of my friends, I was brought back to the side of good and we defeated Rita. Out victory was short lived, as the evil Lord Zedd appeared shortly after, and the Green Ranger powers were lost. Fortunately, our mentor Zordon created a new power that only I could use. I then became the White Ranger, and helped the other rangers find the remnants of the legendary Zeo crystal. We used the crystal's power to gain new powers, and I became the Red Zeo Ranger. The Zeo was soon upgraded once more, and I became the Red Turbo Ranger. I then passed my powers on to a new leader and headed to university, where I then got my archaeology and teaching degrees. But on my first teaching assignment, I was once again drawn into the Ranger loop again. My old ally, Dr. Anton Mercer, returned as the new enemy: Mesogog. I selected three teenagers to harness the powers of the dinosaurs and this is how I got my powers. Mesogog found a Dino Gem that chose me as its spirit link. And that's the basics behind my history."

"Well then. How do we go about defeating the Gold Ranger?" Jake asked him, trying to understand what Dr. Oliver just said. "We can't destroy him," Kent said, seriously. "Why not?" Emily asked. "He's not one of Killabyte's viruses." "Then what is he?" Jeff asked. "No virus can handle a Ranger power. There is only one being that can handle the power. And that is a human," Dr. Oliver replied.

_What a shocking discovery! Dr. Oliver is a Power Ranger, and the Gold Ranger is human! What does this mean for out heroes? Find out in the next part of the Cyber Force Miniseries!_

_Chapter V: Mini-series Part III – Upload of a Legend_


	6. MiniSeries part III: Upload of a Legend

Chapter V: Mini-series Part III – Upload of a Legend 

"You mean the Gold Ranger is actually human?" Ashley said to Dr. Oliver, astounded.

"Yes. Ranger powers have never been controlled by anyone who has a purely evil soul. They can be controlled by a corrupted soul. It seems that the person harnessing the Gold power is under the control of Killabyte. We have to break the hold," the wise teacher responded.

"Maybe Phong or Bob have an idea as to what we can do. An upgrade or something," Kent said.

"Good idea, man. Dr. O, why don't you come with us? As a fellow Ranger, you deserve to be in on this plan," Jeff said.

"Just let me contact some friends of mine. Give me a couple of minutes, ok?"

"No problem. We'll wait here," Alex replied.

Dr. Oliver walked away from the other Rangers and lifted his Morpher to his mouth. "Hayley? It's Tommy. I need some assistance over here. You might want to get the new weapon ready to test. You know where I am, so set the co-ordinates for here. Ok? I'll be waiting."

"Got everything taken care of, Dr. Oliver?" Emily asked as he walked back over to them.

"Yeah. Lets go."

The seven Rangers then held their hands against their belt buckles and were teleported in beams of light to the Guardian Base.

"You have failed me, Ranger. You were to destroy all those Rangers. Now they have a new one and that blasted Battle Upgrade. What do you have to say for yourself?" Killyabyte bellowed as he held the Gold Ranger in a powerful energy chain.

"Give me one more chance, Master. I have uploaded the information for the Battle Upgrade into my keytool. I shall use it against those fools next chance I get," the Gold Ranger replied.

"See that you do defeat those pests. This is your final chance. If you fail me this time, you will be deleted."

"Phong, this is my new teacher. Dr. Tommy Oliver; the Black Brachio Ranger," Jeff said as he introduced the teacher to their mentor.

"Honored to meet you, Dr. Oliver. I understand that you helped the Rangers out of a tight spot. I thank you very much for that," Phong said as he shook Dr. Oliver's hand.

"Likewise. So do we have any idea as to what we can do about the Gold Ranger?" Tommy asked Phong.

"So far, we have no idea. We have lost the most powerful upgrade the Guardians have designed. It was rumored to harness one of the six legendary powers into a very powerful force. But without it, we have no idea how it would have helped us."

Tommy broke his gaze away from the group and began thinking. "That file. It's what Phong is looking for. I can't get it yet. We need to see how the others will fare in the next battle."

Suddenly, the emergency alarm sounded off again.

"The Gold Ranger. He is attacking once again. Teleport there at once," Phong replied.

"We're on it. Ready guys?" Kent asked.

The team nodded as they put their helmets back on and teleported back to the school.

"There he is!" Jake replied when they arrived back at the school in Wesleyville.

The Gold Ranger stopped attacking and looked at the seven Rangers that were sent to battle him. "Well, I see you want another taste of my power. Pathetic."

"We'll show you who's pathetic, Gold Ranger. Ready everyone?" Jeff asked.

"Wait, Jeff. I've sent for a power source that is bound to give us a little bit of an edge in this fight," Dr. Oliver commanded.

"A power source? What is it?" Ashley asked.

Her thought was cut short as the earth beneath them began to shake. The water in the harbor near the school began foaming as a large black beast emerged from beneath the surface.

"What the?" the Gold Ranger exclaimed.

"What is that, Dr. Oliver?" Kent asked the Brachio Ranger.

"That's the power source. Cyber Rangers, this is the Plesiozord. I designed it from the DNA of a plesiosaur. It's a transport Zord that serves as a submarine."

"I don't see how an oversized sub is going to help us, Doc," Jake said, feeling defeat creeping up on them very quickly.

"It's not the sub, Jake. It's the contents of the sub."

All of a sudden, four beams of colored light emerged from the sub and landed between our heroes and the Gold Ranger. Four teenagers stepped out of the light, three males and a female. Each was wearing clothes in the same color as the beams of light they appeared from, and the colors were red, blue, yellow, and white.

"Right on time," Dr. Oliver said, with victory in his voice.

"The Plesiozord is awesome, Dr. O," the male wearing red said.

"Definitely. The computers in it are amazing," the male in blue added.

"Yeah. It's really cool," the female in yellow replied.

"Can we start this already?" the male in white finished.

"Of course. We'll save the introductions for later," Dr. Oliver told them

The four teens crossed their left arms across their chests and the heads of dinosaurs appeared on their wrists.

"Those are Morphers!" Emily exclaimed

"Dino Thunder!" the four teens yelled. The crossed their arms together over their right shoulders, then moved their left arms to their left sides with right arm outstretched. They then lifted their right arm to press the button on their Morphers. "Power up!"

Colored jumpsuits appeared on their bodies with many triangles going down their arms and legs. A black and white shield appeared on the white ranger's upper body. Helmets resembling the heads of their dinosaur spirits appeared on their heads.

"Tyranno Power – Red Ranger!"

"Tricera Power – Blue Ranger!"

"Ptera Power – Yellow Ranger!"

"Drago Power – White Ranger!"

"Feels great to be back in action!" the Tyanno Ranger exclaimed, taking a long stretch.

"Everyone, power up to fight him!" Dr. Oliver commanded.

"Right. Battle Upgrade Online!" the Cyber Rangers commanded.

"Super Dino Mode!" the Dino Rangers yelled as the triangles on their jumpsuits became spikes that appeared all over their bodies.

"Ranger Power – Power up!" the eleven heroes yelled.

"Big deal. Golden Battle – Online!" the Gold Ranger yelled into his Morpher.

"What's he doing?" the Drago Ranger yelled.

"Never mind what he's doing. Attack him now!" the Tyranno Ranger yelled.

The five Dino Rangers charged at the Gold Ranger, attacking with a flurry of slashes with their spikes.

"3-5-0 Mega Blast – Fire!" the Cyber Rangers yelled as they shot their trademark upgrade at the Gold Ranger.

There was a loud explosion, which resulted in the Dino Rangers being thrown back to the Cyber Rangers, in their regular clothing. "What the?" Alex exclaimed.

"3-5-1 Viral Blast – Fire!" the Gold Ranger yelled as he launched a golden beam of energy at the Rangers, resulting in another explosion and the remainder of the team reverting back to their human forms.

"He's too powerful with that upgrade," Jeff moaned as he helped the others stand.

"I told you that I would win," the Gold Ranger laughed as he teleported away.

"How did he get our Battle Upgrade?" Kent exclaimed, rubbing his fist.

"Worry about that later, Kent. But right now I need your Morpher. Everyone, go wait in the cafeteria. You can get to know each other there," Dr. Oliver commanded.

"Why my Morpher, Doc?" Kent asked as he unstrapped it from his wrist.

"Remember that lost upgrade Phong told you about? Well I accidentally found it the other day. It was designed specially for you, Kent."

"Works for me." Kent then handed the Morpher to Dr. Oliver.

"Wait for me in the cafeteria. I'll be back in a few minutes," Dr. Oliver said as he ran to his cubicle in the school office. The other Rangers then began walking in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria.

When they got there, they each took a seat near the vending machines. The Cyber Rangers took their turns introducing themselves to the Dino Rangers, who afterwards introduced themselves.

"I'm Conner McKnight, soccer star at Reefside," the Tyranno Ranger said.

"Ethan James. I'm a computer whiz," the Tricera Ranger continued.

"I'm Kira Ford, aspiring songstress and singer at the Cyberspace," the Ptera Ranger added.

"And I'm Trent Mercer, son of Dr. Anton Mercer and artist of Reefside," The Drago Ranger finished.

"Anton Mercer? Isn't he Mesogog?" Emily asked him.

"My dad was Mesogog, but we managed to save him from himself. It's a long story that will have to wait for another time. Our first priority is the Gold Ranger and how to stop him."

"Have you guys ever dealt with evil Ranger Powers before?" Jeff asked the Dino Rangers.

"Actually, I was an Evil Ranger myself," Trent replied.

"How were you saved, Trent?" Jake asked him.

"Mesogog tried to destroy the White Dino Gem because I was on neither his nor Dr. Oliver's side. Luckily, dad's mind took over before the Gem was destroyed. He diverted the machine, which caused only the evil within the Gem to be destroyed. I then joined up with the rest of my friends and here I am now."

"So do you think that might work with the Gold Ranger?" Conner asked.

"I doubt it. The Power itself isn't evil. The person using the Power is just brainwashed. If we can purify his mind, the Power will be good, just as it should be."

"But there must be a way to defeat him in his Ranger form so we can try and fix this. Any ideas, Conner?" Alex asked.

"If the upgrade Dr. O's giving Kent's Morpher works, then only Kent and myself will need to fight," Conner replied.

"Why just the two of you?" Emily asked, puzzled at the response.

"If the upgrade is what I think it is, we'll be the most powerful Rangers on this team."

Kira thought for a moment about what Conner had just said. It had been a while since the Dino Rangers had last done battle, so she was trying to remember about Conner's Power. She then snapped her fingers, breaking the pause of silence. "The Shield of Triumph, right Conner?"

"That's right. The Shield of Triumph is a weapon that allows me to become the Triassic Ranger. My power becomes greater than the others combined. So if the upgrade is similar to the Shield, Kent and myself will have no problem with this."

At that moment, the sound of running footsteps could be heard coming towards the Rangers. Dr. Oliver's shadow then appeared on the cafeteria floor. He walked over to the table and handed Kent his Morpher. "It's done. Your Morpher is compatible with Mode 5 now. Activate it after you morph," Dr. Oliver explained.

A loud explosion was heard outside of the school after Kent had just finished strapping his Morpher back on his wrist.

"Ready for this, Conner?" Kent asked, determined.

"I was born ready, man." Conner replied, standing next to Kent.

"Cyber Force – Online!"

"Dino Thunder – Power Up!"

The two Red Rangers stood side-by-side, waiting for Dr. Oliver's advice.

"Head outside. When you get there, I want Conner to use the Shield and Kent to activate Mode 5. It should be enough. But if it doesn't work, call for us," Dr. Oliver commanded.

The two nodded at the veteran Ranger and began running down the corridor.

"May the Power protect you, Rangers," Dr. Oliver said, remembering the wise words of his mentor, Zordon of Eltare.

"Gold Ranger! This is the last time you'll harm anyone!" Kent yelled when he and Conner arrived outside.

"You wish, Red boy," the Gold Ranger laughed.

"Ready, Kent?" Conner asked.

"You know it."

"Shield of Triumph – Power up!" Conner yelled. A giant red shield materialized on his chest and enveloped him completely. A jagged crest appeared above the dino eyes on his helmet. The white spikes on his jumpsuit became golden and a shield appeared on his arm. "Triassic Ranger – Power Up!"

"Morpher Mode 5 – Activate!" Kent yelled. He began to glow a bright gold color as a golden shield appeared on his chest. A bright green gem appeared on the shield, along with golden kneepads and elbow pads, each with a green gem on each. A golden crest with two spikes on it appeared on his helmet, and a long spear materialized on his back. "Dragoon Armor – Online!"

"Conner, this power is awesome!" Kent exclaimed.

"What the?" the Gold Ranger exclaimed. "Golden Battle – Online!"

"Not so fast. Sword of Triumph!" Conner yelled as a long silver blade materialized on the shield.

"Dragon's Hair!" Kent yelled as he drew his spear from his armor and stood poised for battle.

"3-5-1 Viral Blast!" the Gold Ranger yelled as he fired his Upgrade Attack at the Rangers. Unfortunately for him, they were too fast in the new armor modes and they managed to dodge it.

"Triumph Slash!" Conner yelled as he attacked the Gold Ranger with a mighty blow from his sword. The force was so powerful that it knocked the Gold Ranger back in pain.

"Now my turn. Dragon Hair Lunge!" Kent yelled as he leapt into the air and came down hard on the Gold Ranger, piercing his chest armor with the spear.

"Combo Strike – Ancient Flare!" They yelled as they aimed their weapons at the Gold Ranger. A red-and-gold flare of energy fired from them and hit the Gold Ranger dead on. There was a loud explosion and the Gold Ranger emerged in his human form.

The rest of the team ran out from the school and grabbed the teenager. Jeff grabbed his left arm and ripped the Morpher off of his wrist. "Now you can't Morph, punk."

The teen looked up at the eleven Rangers with innocent eyes. "Where am I?"

"You don't remember anything?" Conner asked, powering down along with Kent.

"I remember being captured and that's about it," the teen responded.

"He's not brainwashed. The Golden Power file is corrupted," Dr. Oliver said, examining the Morpher.

"What's your name?" Ashley asked.

"I'm Largo Reynolds. I live in Grand Falls. Where I am now?"

"You're in Wesleyville. You were captured by a virus named Killabyte and force to fight us. We've temporarily freed you from his power, but until we can fix the Morpher, we can't let you out of our sights," Dr. Oliver explained.

"I know I've done wrong, so do what you must," Largo replied.

"Phong," Jake said into his Morpher, "Teleport us to the base. We've got the Gold Ranger and the Morpher has be separated from him."

"Very well. Teleporting now," Phong replied.

The sixteen Rangers all glowed a bright white color and were instantly teleported to the Guardian Base.

_**W**ell it's over. The fight with the Gold Ranger has ended for now. Will the Power within Glitch be purified? What will become of Largo? All will be revealed in the exciting conclusion to the Cyber Force Miniseries!_

_Chapter VI: Mini-Series Part IV – A Tough Decision _


	7. MiniSeries part IV: A Tough Decision

**Chapter VI: Mini-Series Part IV – A Tough Decision**

"Blast! The Gold Ranger has lost to the hands of the Power Rangers!" Killabyte bellowed with rage. The Tor shook with the force that came from his voice.

"I don't understand, brother. The Gold Powers were said to be invincible. How could he be so easily defeated?" Hexadecimal pondered.

"I've always believed that if something had to be done right, it had to be done yourself. I guess that applies to this strategy also." Killabyte stood up from his throne and walked down the towering staircase, heading towards the doorway.

"What are you doing, brother?"

"I'll take care of those pests myself. Do not worry if I am defeated, because I won't be."

"Now what do we do?" Jeff asked Bob after placing Glitch in a protective force field.

Bob looked over at Largo, thinking the same thing. "Well the Power can't be destroyed. It can be a valuable asset to our side. We have to negate the Virus within it."

"But how? We don't have that kind of technology, Bob," Hack said, looking at Largo, then at Glitch.

"We do. That eighth computer was designed for the Gold Ranger. The Virus can only be negated by a similar Power to the Gold one."

"So plugging the Morpher into that computer with a similar Power connected to it will negate the Virus?" Trent asked.

"Yes. But there is one side effect."

"What is that, Bob?" Ashley questioned.

"The other Power will be negated also, rendering the Morpher powerless and useless."

"That's not a good thing, Bob. We need all the Power we can get. Without one, we'll be at the mercy of Killabyte. And what Power can negate the Gold Power?" Kent asked.

"I'll answer that one, man. The Gold Power is the Falcon, one of two mighty birds. The other is the Eagle," Jeff replied.

"You mean to save the Gold Power, the Silver Power will be destroyed?" Kira asked, shocked at the response.

"Not destroyed, Kira. Just negated. Jeff won't be a Ranger anymore, though," Dr. Oliver verified.

The other Rangers were also shocked at the response. "Jeff, are you sure about this? We need you, man," Jake said.

"I'm gonna take some time to think about this. I'll know by the end of the week what I'll do," Jeff replied. He then thought to himself about the choice he had. "That'll give me enough time to make the necessary arrangements."

"What about me?" Largo asked, standing up from the seat of the eighth computer.

"You will go back to Grand Falls. We'll notify you via E-mail with the final verdict Friday after school," Phong replied. "But for now, you all need to get your rest. The Dino Rangers will remain here to rest and study our Powers. Our technology may come in helpful to them also."

The two teams of Rangers nodded as Dr. Oliver and the Cyber Rangers, along with Largo, were transported back to their homes.

The next day started out quite normal. The Dino Rangers went to Jeff's school to continue studying, and were placed in all of Jeff's classes. Of course, none of the other students were allowed to know that they were also Rangers.

"Jeff, any idea about what you're gonna do? You only got a day left to decide," Ethan asked.

"I'm aware of that, Ethan. I have my mind made up, but you'll have to wait until Friday," Jeff replied.

The two students then went back to working on their assignment. It was quite beneficial to the Dino Rangers, seeing that the first of Jeff's classes that day was Canadian Economy. The teacher, Mr. Bragg, was very welcome to the new students and even found some spare books for them to use.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion coming from the main lobby. Shards of broken glass flew everywhere. "Silver Ranger! I'm calling you out!" a loud voice bellowed.

"I know that voice. It can't be..." Jeff said.

"Who is it, Jeff?" Conner asked.

"Killabyte!"

"Come out, Silver Ranger! You will pay for what you did to my Gold Ranger!" the voice bellowed.

"Mr. Bragg, I gotta take care of this. I'll be back soon!" Jeff called out as he dashed out of the library, just before slipping a small note to Kira.

Kira picked up the paper and read it to Conner and Ethan. "Wait until Braggy looks away, then run out and help."

"Killabyte! What is it you want?" Jeff yelled at the Virus.

"I want you destroyed. You and the other Rangers!"

"Not if I can help it! Phong. I'm gonna need a new Icon Mode for this," Jeff said into his Morpher.

"The modes are generated by the character that you are thinking about. Think of a new one and you will have a new mode," Phong replied.

"Worth a shot." Jeff closed his eyes and thought. "Icon Mode – ReBoot!"

Instead of a silver aura, a bluish-purple aura enveloped Jeff. A large disc with a blade-shaped object materialized on his arm, and his hair spiked up once again, only more fan-shaped. A large medallion with an Egyptian symbol appeared around his neck, and the same symbol appeared on his forehead. "Pharaoh Power!"

"What is this?" Killabyte exclaimed

"I have harnessed the power of the Pharaoh, and all the beasts he has once controlled," Jeff replied, drawing five cards from the disc on his arm. He looked at the cards and grinned. "Well, well. This one beast alone should be enough to defeat you, but I want to have some fun. Outside, Killabyte. I challenge you to a fight. My beasts against you."

"Very well. Nothing you have can defeat me." The Virus and Jeff walked out to the main parking lot and stood facing each other, about 20 feet apart.

"Call your first creature, Ranger," Killabyte laughed as he unleashed his talons.

Jeff drew another card and looked at the hand. "This one should give you a challenge. I call forth the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The card was then placed on the blade and it began to glow. A large silver-colored dragon appeared before Killabyte, with sharp claws that looked ready to destroy the Virus.

Killabyte lunged for the dragon and struck with his claws. The dragon screeched in pain as he bit the Virus on the shoulder. The battle was short lived, as Killabyte drove his claws into the dragon's neck and absorbed his power. Killabyte began to glow as he sprouted the wings of the dragon. "Give me a challenge, Ranger!"

Jeff drew yet another card and selected another from his hand. "I play Dragon's Honor, a Ritual Card I created myself. I offer three dragon-type monsters to summon Bahamut, the King of Dragons!" The skies opened up as a large gray dragon emerged. It covered the battlefield with a monstrous shadow that almost put a look of fear on Killabyte's face.

"So you wanna take this to the skies? So be it!" Killabyte leapt into the air and flew towards the new dragon that Jeff had summoned. The two attacked each other with many slashes and bites.

"Bahamut! Mega Flare attack!" Jeff yelled as the dragon shot a tremendous blast of energy at the Virus. Unfortunately, Killabyte dodged it and absorbed the power of Bahamut. The dragon king's armor then materialized around the Virus, making him stronger than before.

"One more, then I shall defeat you, Ranger!"

Jeff drew a final card and looked at Killabyte, smiling. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Virus. Because this one beast will annihilate you once and for all! I summon Slyfer the Sky Dragon!" There was a mighty roar of thunder, which caused the students of Lester Pearson to run out and see the cause of it. The skies once again opened and a mighty red dragon with two mouths loomed behind Jeff. A pure look of fear appeared on Killabyte's face.

"That beast! The legendary red dragon! I don't have that kind of power!"

"Slyfer, attack with Thunder Flare of the God!"

The dragon's mouths opened and launched an enormous stream of lightning flew out and struck the Virus, causing him to explode on contact.

"Power down!" Jeff yelled as he reverted back to his human form and the dragon vanished.

"That was great, Jeff!" Kent yelled as he and the other Rangers appeared beside him.

The victory was short lived, as the small pile of rubble that was Killabyte began to glow and grow. In a few short moments, the Virus had reformed, larger than ever.

"This is great. Ready guys?" Jeff asked.

The other Rangers nodded at him, as Conner and the other three Dino Rangers ran up next to them. "You can't start the party without us, man."

"What does he mean, Jeff?" Wilson called out.

Dr. Oliver then emerged from the group of students. "We couldn't hide this forever, Jeff. Lets show 'em how we do it."

Jeff nodded at the Dino Rangers. "Alright, everyone!"

"Cyber Force – Online!" the seven familiar teens yelled as they transformed into their Ranger forms.

"Dino Thunder – Power Up!" the four new teens and Dr. Oliver yelled as they transformed into their Ranger forms.

"More Power Rangers?" Sandi exclaimed.

"That's right. The Cyber Powers aren't the only ones that exist. Now how do you guys plan on helping?" Jeff asked.

"Easily. Brachio!" Dr. Oliver yelled.

For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, a giant black brachiosaurus marched down the road, stopping near the giant Virus. It then opened three panels, revealing a giant tyrannosaurus, pterodactyl, and triceratops.

"Dragozord! Stegozord!" Trent yelled as two more giant dinosaurs appeared before the Virus.

"Dinozords – Combine!" Kira, Conner, and Ethan yelled.

The Tyrannozord let out a mighty roar as its arms folded up and its head rotated around to its side. The legs rotated to face the same direction as the head, and the upper leg armor folded down to become shin armor. The Tricerazord's legs folded up and it snapped to the vacant side of the Tyrannozord, forming an arm. The Tyranno's tail then folded to become a giant arm drill. A head appeared on top of the body as the Pterozord's legs detached and became a helmet. The Pterozord itself then folded to become chest armor and the giant Zord landed in front of the Virus.

"Thundersaurus Megazord – Activated!"

The Dragozord and Stegozord then leapt into the air, with the legs of the Stegozord folding up underneath it. The arms and legs of the Dragozord detached and then attached to the Stegozord, forming the arms and legs of a warrior. Two panels folded out from beneath the Stegozord's neck, revealing a face and forming a head crest. It also landed in front of Killabyte, alongside the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Dragon Stegozord – Activated!"

"Now that's impressive. Let's help them out, guys!" Kent commanded.

"Cyber Eagle Megazord – Online!"

The six massive Cyber Zords charged down the road and, once again, formed the mighty Megazord that they had created upon the upload of the Zords.

"You think you can defeat me with Megazords? Dream on!" Killabyte yelled, charging the Rangers and attacking the Zords with a flurry of slashes. The three behemoths were thrown to the ground after a few slashes each.

"We need more power!" Conner exclaimed from the cockpit of the Thundersaurus.

"Conner, I think I have what you need," Dr. Oliver called out as he lifted his Morpher to his mouth and concentrated. The faceplate then changed from the usual Brachio, to a new one. "Plesio!"

There was a great wave that washed along the shore as the Plesiozord emerged from beneath the surface and separated into three separate portions; head and neck, tail, and body. The body opened down the middle and attacked to the back of the Thundersaurus, forming wings. The tail attached to the tip of the Dino Drill, making it longer and more powerful. The head attached to the mouth of the Triceraarm, forming a short sword. "Thundersaurus Plesiozord – Activated!"

"Guys, maybe the Battle Upgrades can power up our Megazord too," Alex said in the cockpit of their Zord.

"Worth a shot man. Battle Upgrades – Online!" Jake yelled as heir Morphers transformed into their Upgrade forms. "Any ideas from here, Bob?"

"Input code 335 to use Mega Battle Mode. It will increase the power of the Megazord. Combined with the powers of the other two Megazords, it should be enough," Bob replied, communicating from the Guardian Base.

"Ok guys. Lets do this. 3-3-5 Mega Battle – Activate!"

The Cyber Eagle Megazord began to glow as the Eagle's head merged with the helmet to form new armor. The wings detached and merged with the Saber, forming a crossbow. The wings of the dragon then became the new wings for the Megazord, and the entire body armor grew some new additions. A red gem appeared in the Lion's mouth and the Tiger claws sharpened. "Mega Battle Mode – Online!"

"What? This can't be!" Killabyte yelled in fear.

"Merge the Mega Dino Drill and the Dragon Lancer. We can use it in the Cyber Force Crossbow to strike down Killabyte," Conner said to the other Rangers.

"It's worth a shot. Dino Weapons – Merge!" the Dino Rangers yelled as the two signature weapons of the Dino Rangers merged to form a giant arrow. The arrow then rested securely in the Cyber Force Crossbow. The three Megazords then stood in a V-formation and aimed for the giant Virus.

"Cyber Dino Crossbow – Omega Arrow Fire!" the eleven Rangers yelled as the arrow was launched at the Virus and exploded on contact with him.

"This cannot be! I am Killabyte! You haven't seen the last of me!" Killabyte yelled as he exploded into millions of pieces.

"... I can't believe it. We've defeated Killabyte!" Jeff exclaimed as he and the other Rangers teleported down to the rest of the students.

"That was amazing, guys!" a student called out.

The Rangers then removed their helmets and smiled at each other and the students. Neither of them could believe that they had just destroyed Killabyte.

"I don't think there's need to wait until tomorrow now, guys. Lets head to the base and I'll fill you all in," Jeff said in a very serious tone.

"IF you say so. Lets go," Kent commanded as the Cyber and Dino Rangers teleported to the Base, where Bob and Phong were waiting.

"Did you want us to contact Largo, Jeff?" Slash asked.

"No need to yet. This is a tough choice, but I know it is the right one," Jeff replied. "Kent, aim your Morpher at mine."

Kent nodded and did as Jeff had told him. A link cable then materialized as a data transfer occurred. "What are you doing?" Kent asked as he looked at his Morpher.

"I've uploaded the Eagle Zord into your Morpher. You'll need it. I'm gonna negate the Gold Power. I've made arrangements to live with a very dear friend of mine from British Colombia. Until we find a way to restore the Gold and Silver Powers, I'll live a new life among new people. All the arrangements have been made, so all I need is to be teleported to the airport. I haven't told my friend about my Ranger Powers, so she thinks I'm flying out there. I just need to have some tinkering with the computers so I can pass though security no problem. It was great guys, but the time has come."

Jeff then walked over and removed Glitch from the force field and placed it in the slot of the eighth computer. He then took his Morpher and placed it in the slot of his computer. The two computers began to glow bright silver and gold as a power infusion began. The glow slowly died down and both lights above the computers went out.

"It is done. The Gold and Silver Powers are negated. Jeff, I want you to have this," Bob said as he handed a small box to Jeff. Jeff opened the box to reveal a small circle with a square in the center of it. The circle was divided into two sections, with the square split into two triangles. One side had the circle colored silver and the triangle colored black, and the other side was opposite in colors.

"What is this, Bob?" Jeff asked.

"This is a Guardian Icon. With it, you can keep in contact with the other Rangers, and transform into your Icon Mode. It's not full Ranger Power, but it will help you protect your new friends. I have a feeling that you will need it."

Jeff then pinned the Icon to his shirt and nodded at Hack. "Thanks for everything. Until we meet again, farewell."

Hack pressed a button on his command console and Jeff slowly vanished from the Guardian Base. He waved as he teleported away in a beam of silver light.

"Good luck, Jeff. And may the Power protect you," Dr. Oliver said,

"I told Sara to meet me here," Jeff said as he placed his luggage down next to a bench in the airport. He then sat down and waited for his friend to show up. He kept looking around to see if there was any sign of her. Suddenly, he saw a very attractive girl with shoulder-length brown hair walk between crowds of people. She was wearing a black-and-pink halter-top and a black skirt. Jeff stood up and picked up his luggage. "Sara!"

The girl looked towards Jeff and a look of delight appeared on her face. "Oh my God! Jeff!" she yelled as she ran to him and held him tight.

"I'm so happy to see you, Sara."

"I can't believe you're actually here," Sara said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm here. And I won't be leaving for a while."

_**W**ell the battle with Killabyte is over, but why does Bob feel uneasy? Will Jeff's new life in B.C. work out for him? You'll have to find out in the next exciting chapter of Power Rangers Cyber Force!_

Chapter VII: The New Threat 


End file.
